Jrockers lifetime
by Mythomanya
Summary: Ceci n'est pas un récit, mais plusieurs petites histoires stupides et sans but nous montrant des moments de la vie de certains Jrockers. WARNING: Imbécilités en avalanche.
1. Non, ce n'est pas ça

Par un jour pluvieux, Kyo et Die s'étaient tous deux enfermés chez le nain, qui profitait du moment pour lui montrer le nouveau jeu qu'il s'était acheté sur sa XBOX, _Prince of Persia_.

L'après-midi avait bien commencé tous deux s'amusaient bien, se passant la manette tour à tour, lorsque l'un d'eux mourrait.

C'était le tour à Die et ils étaient arrivés à l'énorme gorille sur lequel on doit monter et lui donner des coups de sabres dans le crâne pour le tuer. C'est évidemment ce que faisait le guitariste, encouragé par les cris du blond.

-ALLEZ! VAS Y!! DONNE-LUI DES COUPS DE SPHINCTER[1] DANS LA TÊTE, CE SALAUD!! Hurla le vocaliste, focaliser sur la bataille qui se déroulait entre le monstre et le prince.

À ces mots, le guitariste fit pause, quelque peu dérouté. Avait-il bien entendu? Il tourna les yeux vers Kyo qui le fixait sans comprendre pourquoi il avait mis sa partie sur pause. Le joueur cru bon de le corriger.

-Tu sais, l'arme que j'utilise en ce moment, c'est un cimeterre, pas un sphincter.

Désemparé, le blond continuait à le regarder d'un air toujours aussi égaré.

-Hein? C'était pas sphincter le mot?

L'ébahissement du blond aurait pu faire rire son ami, si ça n'avait été de ce manque total de culture.

-Pas vraiment non…

Kyo se gratta la nuque.

-Alors c'est quoi un sphincter?

Die soupira. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine d'être prononcé? La réponse se fit d'elle-même.

-Je ne crois pas que cela manque à ta culture générale, mon petit…

Et après que le nain lui eut tiré la langue, ils reprirent la partie là où elle avait été laissé.

OWARI

* * *

[1] Sphincter = Anus.


	2. Ce n'est pas SI incroyable

Commentaire de l'auteur : Ceci est basé sur un rêve fait par mon amie et auteure : Trucydae.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Ayumi attendait avec impatience, dévisageant le soleil brûlant qui entourait cette partie du monde d'un été chaleureux, son ami chanteur qui se faisait attendre. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc moulant ainsi qu'un jeans complémentaire déchiré aux genoux. Les gens qui passaient dans la rue la dévisageaient sans aucun gêne, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Son ami devait lui présenter l'homme de ses rêves et elle attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Soudain, alors qu'elle n'y tenait plus et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux à la recherche du nain blond, celui-ci, tout content de la voir qu'il était, lui sauta au cou.

-Ayu-chan! Comment tu vas?

Soulagée de le voir enfin, même s'il n'aidait pas ses problèmes de dos, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire sincère.

-Ça va maintenant… qu'est-ce qui t'a tant retardé? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction du point de rencontre avec le destin de la jeune femme. Le chanteur prit son temps pour répondre, sachant que la réponse pourrait ne pas satisfaire son amie.

-Eh bien, en fait… j'ai été retenu par tu sais qui… il m'a dit que… enfin, qu'il avait un empêchement et que…

Kyo cessa de parler car Ayumi se figea. Le rouge commença à monter dans son visage, signe évident de sa colère. Elle inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne viendra pas? C'est ÇA? Dit-elle, au bord de l'hystérie.

Le blond déglutit avec peine. Bien qu'elle soit d'un caractère affable, lorsque Ayumi Hamasaki se mettait en colère, elle faisait des ravages.

-Il m'a dit de te préciser qu'il viendrait te voir en soirée, qui t'invitait dans un restaurant hyper chic pour se faire pardonner… balbutia le blond, paniquer à l'idée de voir la chanteuse déchaîner sa fureur sur lui.

Cela sembla marcher, car la jeune femme se calma sur le coup. Elle ne s'empêcha pas pour autant de marmonner une phrase d'amertume.

-Dire que je m'étais fait épiler tout le corps hier pour ça… dit-elle donc entre ses dents.

Ayant mal compris, Kyo se choqua.

-Quoi? T'AS PAS MIS DE BRASSIÈRE?! S'exclama-t-il, outré et confus.

Les passants se tournèrent tous vers le couple, tous indignés par un tel manque de dignité de la part de la jeune femme. Par chance, elle était déguisé, ce qui lui évita un scandal.

-IMBÉCILE! Hurla-t-elle. BIEN SÛRE que j'ai une brassière!

-Je suis sûre que non! Enchaîna le blond. Tu es du genre à tout faire lorsqu'il s'agit de lui! Alors ne pas en mettre pour plus de confort lors de vos batifolages… Ce serait bien toi ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là? S'exaspéra-t-elle, trop ébahie par la stupidité du blond pour rester en colère contre lui.

-…en plus, continuait-il sur sa lancée, on voit rien au travers ton t-shirt! Il est blanc! Si t'avais une brassière, on la verrait! S'époumonait-il.

L'idole soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête.  
pour lui donner tort, car elle voyait bien que ses efforts ne mèneraient à rien si elle s'évertuait à le convaincre par la parole, elle se mit dos à lui et souleva l'arrière de son t-shirt.

Voyant les agrafes du soutien-gorge, le vocaliste cessa immédiatement ses accusations stupides à l'endroit de Ayumi.

-Alors… tu vois! S'exclama Ayumi pour appuyer son geste.

Figé, le blond attendit qu'elle est lâcher son vêtement avant de répondre un unique :

-Ah bon…

Sur ce, ils continuèrent leur route, Kyo la raccompagnant jusqu'à la gare pour que ka chanteuse rentre chez elle.

OWARI


	3. Tout ce qu'il manquait

Cela faisait des centaines de fois que le leader écoutait le produit fini de la chanson _Gaika, chinmoku ga nemuru koro_, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à être complètement satisfait du résultat. Il trouvait qu'il manquait encore de brutalité au niveau du refrain et n'avait pas envie de la laisser sur l'album dans l'état où elle était, peu importe ce qu'en disaient les producteurs.

Se sentant égaré à force d'écouter et réécouter la même chanson, Kaoru fit pause sur le lecteur CD et leva les yeux sur Toshiya qui jouait avec ses nouvelles figurines pokémon, soit Lizardon et Zugaidos. Il était tellement absorbé par ces jouets depuis qu'il les avait acheté qu'il avait jusque du mal à se concentrer aux répétitions, la tournée _The Rose Trims Again _approchant pourtant à grand pas.

Exaspéré, Kaoru quitta son siège pour aller au toilette, ses six cafés commençant enfin à se refaire sentir.

…

Après être allé faire sa besogne et avoir rencontré quelques membres du staff qui les félicitaient, lui et le groupe, pour le nouvel album, il retourna à la salle où il avait laissé son bassiste un peu gaga.

Il se mit à réfléchir. C'était évident que ce dernier avait un problème de consommation. D'abord ses cheveux, ensuite l'achat de jouets imbéciles. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Toshiya?

Se ressaisissant, il se dit qu'il valait pour l'instant mieux se concentrer sur son problème d'enregistrement, et qu'il pourrait régler le cas de son musicien plus tard.

Alors qu'il sombrait de nouveau dans la recherche du manquant à la onzième piste de UROBOROS, il atteignit la porte et entendit le bruit le plus incongru qui lui eut été donné d'entendre. Perturbé, il ouvrit la porte toute grande afin de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce, mais ne trouva que Toshiya, toujours en train de jouer avec ses figurines, imitant à la perfection le bruit du T-Rex lorsque Lizardon attaquait Zugaidos.

Le bruit se fit entendre une seconde fois, ce qui donna l'illumination au guitariste.

-TOCHI!!! TU ES UN GÉNI! S'écria-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, l'interpellé leva un regard rempli d'incompréhension sur son leader.

-Hein? Fut le seul mot qu'il eut le temps de prononcer avant de se faire emporter par le bourreau de travail qu'était le chef du groupe Dir en Grey.

-C'est toi qui fera les back vocals de Gaika! S'exclama ce dernier en signe d'explication avant de se précipiter chez les producteurs pour leur annoncer qu'il nécessitait un ajout pour la vraie touche finale.

OWARI


	4. Jamais assez

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du concert, Asagi, comme à son habitude, se plaquait les cheveux de nervosité. C'était leur premier vrai one man show et ils devaient à tout prix faire la meilleure impression, autant sur le visuel que sur l'interprétation musicale, ce qui faisait monter l'anxiété du vocaliste d'un cran. Cela le menait invariablement à se plaquer les cheveux répétitivement tout en y appliquant son fixatif, lui assurant qu'ils ne se déplaceraient à aucun moment lorsqu'il performait sur scène.

Soudain, le drame.

Asagi étant tout seul dans le calme le plus complet, il pouvait ainsi méditer sur son anxiété et tenter de la contrôler. Il était plus ou moins calmer lorsque arriva ce qui devait arriver.  
Sin, le guitariste du moment, ouvrit la porte à la volée pour apprendre une nouvelle des plus excitante au chanteur. Celui-ci était en train de plaquer sa frange et, surpris, il leva la main tenant le plaqueur et s'envoya du fixatif dans l'œil, lui faisant enchaîner un cri de mort.  
De douleur, son premier réflexe fut de porter ses deux mains audit œil, l'une d'elles tenant toujours le plaqueur. Ce fut alors le plus horrible événement de la vie non pas de Asagi qui venait de se brûler la joue, l'œil ayant été miraculeusement épargné, mais bien de Sin, qui venait de découvrir à quel point il était inconvenant de mettre la diva en colère.

Ladite diva se retourna vivement vers lui, son regard de meurtrier accentué par la marque de brûlure. Il s'avança jusqu'au guitariste, fou de rage.

-Tu vois? TU VOIS CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MON MERVEILLEUX VISAGE? S'époumonait-il, haineux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter au cou du pauvre Sin qui ne savait que répondre, effrayé et navré, un troisième personnage fit son apparition.

-Pourquoi tu ne ramènes pas une plus grosse mèche sur ton visage, histoire de camoufler la marque? Demanda l'homme qui ne pouvait être autre que Ruiza.

Devant le génie du second guitariste, Asagi se calma aussitôt. Sa réponse se fit même plutôt bête.

-Ah oui, je vais le faire… furent ses seuls mots.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit l'immense frange de Asagi, le chanteur de D.

OWARI


End file.
